


卫衣吸烟

by Darcyforeal



Category: Zhu Yilong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyforeal/pseuds/Darcyforeal
Summary: 吃完火锅在外面穿着卫衣抽烟的晚上。
Relationships: 我x居
Kudos: 1





	卫衣吸烟

卫衣吸烟

乖乖仔只穿着一件长卫衣，小内裤，满屋子乱窜不肯穿裤子。抓过来吹头发，也不老老实实坐好。  
他东摸摸西碰碰，低头玩手机，额头前面的头发吹不到。

我把他整个人转过来敲一下头顶抽走手机，小兔崽子鼓着腮帮子看我委屈巴巴的样子。

两条长腿支棱起来，还好开了空调他也不觉得冷。  
我坐的高，往下看他只能窥到大腿根，好景色藏在过长的卫衣下面。我当然是摸过的。尤其刚洗过澡，滑软的像是刚做好的豆腐脑。  
我盯着他。吹风机还开着对着他的额角。他应该是被吹的热了，不自觉地偏着脑袋我养过一只猫，三花，时不时就会歪着脑袋看我。

他像极了猫。于是我试探着去摸他脸颊。他偏着脑袋躲，故意使劲儿摇晃脑袋甩我一脸水。

啊这个小混蛋。我想着，撂下吹风机一把按住他。

来劲儿了? 我攥着他细伶伶的手腕子去探底。  
小东西拿脑门顶我，水糊了我眼睛。他趁机溜走了。白花花的大腿露在外面，欢快地蹦上楼。啪嗒啪嗒的一路响上去。

我在楼梯口仰头，正好瞧见他两腿之间。是我给他买的内裤，纯白无害。只有细细看了才知道，底下有一条缝。

我慢慢走上阳台，他正点燃一支烟。 小兔崽子瞟着我，打定主意我不会揍他，得意洋洋地吐一口烟圈。

复式高层还是有好处的。我四下里张望，过去把他举起来放在栏杆上。

长本事了。

“没有啊。 他眯着眼， “你教的。

这小混蛋惯会迷惑人。

他并不矮，放在男孩子里也是很出挑的个头。可惜我更高一些。我将他搂着，就这他的手吸一口烟给他嘴对嘴渡过去，把他呛的不轻，一边咳嗽一边勾着我的脖子，气息甜蜜又火辣。

“想怎么罚我？”

他刚剪了头发显得年轻了起码两位数，所以我不免产生了猥亵未成年人的罪恶感。

“小孩子不准吸烟。”我咬他的嘴唇，薄薄的两片便肿起来，艳丽的蔷薇花一样。

他小声抗议自己不是小孩子，我当然不会理他，撩着卫衣摸内裤上那条缝。

“流氓！”他坐在栏杆上也不敢动，嘴上骂着我，两腿颤颤巍巍地打开。

“骂长辈是不对的。”我嘴上这么严肃地说，一手牢牢把他压在栏杆和玻璃之间。天已经黑了，头顶灯光投射下来笼罩一身。

“叔叔要开始惩罚坏孩子了。”我吮吸他的颈侧，在任何可能的地方留印子。锁骨最突出，也最狼藉。精巧的一根上面糊了一层。

他故意说着不要不要说我不干了叔叔放了我吧，却刻意地光脚踩我胯间。

小混蛋力气够大，我被他踩的像个头一次开荤的小处男差点儿射在裤子里。他乐的咯咯的，尾音藏不住跑出来小奶音，软绵绵丝丝缕缕吹出来的的棉花糖一样的。含在嘴里顷刻就能化掉的黏软。

我不跟他正经了。手指硬生生就往里挤。好在他习惯了欢爱，含着手指泌出水儿来。

“这么急？”我含着耳垂，感觉有些发烫。这人就瞎撩，三十岁的人了，撩完了自己倒是先红起来。  
“在学校就想我了？有没有人发现你在卫生间自己弄？”

他仰着头，喉结动了一动：“没……我没有。”

我曲解他的话：“没发现？那太可惜了。你都不知道你自己扩张的时候表情有多享受。”

他睨着我眼角绯红，下一秒就能落泪的可怜样子。我当然不会信，小混蛋惯会耍手段的。  
我便举着他腘窝几乎把他折起来没理会他哼哼唧唧的抗议。

“那你老师呢？”我操进去却不急着动，贴着早就熟悉的腺体不紧不慢，“你送作业给老师的时候，他有没有闻到你身上的味道？”

他半张着嘴露一点小白牙，茫然天真：“什么？”  
“屁股里我精液的味道，你闻不到吗？”  
“你早就我们是我的了，从头到脚，还有里面。”我狠狠撞进去，逼得他叫了一声，两脚交叉在我腰后缠得紧。

他的后脑贴在玻璃面摩擦早乱的不成样子，上眼皮盖了一半往下看我，了然无畏地嗤笑，扶着我的肩膀自顾自地抽一口烟。

我真爱他这份满不在乎的浪荡。

“快做。”他的脚后跟一下一下敲，甜蜜的琥珀色虹膜被挡在烟雾后面。

他并不在乎我想什么。我莫名地不甘心，于是更用力地操进去，隔着一层布咬他胸口。

这不够。细小的绒毛带着他本人的清爽气味充斥鼻腔，我拉扯本就宽松的卫衣领子，快要扯坏的程度——反正是我的衣服。我只想贴着他，怎么都好。

乳珠很快肿起来。他不喜欢我碰这里，每次吸咬他反应都太大，腰腹痉挛受不住一样，一叠声儿要我放开。

“不准！”他咬牙喘着气凶我，手的烟头颇具威胁地靠过来。“再咬……啊……我烫你了！”

随他怎么对我，打也好，烫也好。人都挺贱的。

他毕竟不忍心，恶狠狠地冲我呼一大口烟。我抬眼看他，突然搂着他后背转身摔到床上。我本是想让他跪着，到底怕了。

怕什么呢，我不清楚，只是隐隐约约横在心里头。

我把被精液肠液搞湿透的内裤扒下来挂在他腿上。他每一块骨头都是好看的，甚至脚踝也在暗示勾引、淫荡和不为人知的性癖。

我亲吻他的右脚，从白嫩的脚趾，脚背。  
“喂。”他不耐烦地靠在床头并不理会我的讨好。  
“快进来。”

我罩住他，直视他的眼睛深深操进去。他连眼睑都红起来，饱满的卧蚕上头含两汪水要哭不哭的，伴着一声舒服透的长吟。

他的眼睛里面只有我，仿佛我是他唯一的爱人。  
我为这妄想激动地浑身战栗起来，一下重过一下地碾进去，恨不得把自己融化在他身子里。他不喜欢叫床，就只是喘，妩媚放荡地，偶尔叫我的名字。

他这么美。我可以为他生为他死，只求他能注视我。

他的脸上仍然是迷醉，害羞少女一样咬紧下唇。肠肉倒会吸，从四面推挤阴茎，穴口勒的我发疼。

烟头早被他丢了，唇齿间依稀还有些烟味儿。我舔着被他自己折腾到破口的嘴角，隔着卫衣摸他翅膀一样的肩胛。

他太瘦了。前些天养回来一点，为了几个活动到处跑，又只剩一把骨头。

“歇歇吧。”我含糊地说。  
“……继续。”

他不晓得我想如何对他好。他走的太快了。  
我觉得他好累，他每回都朝我笑笑：“怕什么。我不怕。”

可是我怕。  
我怕他走的太快我会跟不上，怕他走的太险保护不了他，怕他太惊艳有人和我抢，怕他太优秀遭人嫉恨。

我只能给他一个落脚的地方。

他向后拉长细白的脖颈漏出来喟叹，精液染脏了卫衣下摆。

我亲亲他，强忍着射在了外面，抱着他塞进浴缸。

“困。”他在水里扑腾着冲我撒娇，张着手臂赖在里面不肯自己起身。

抱出来，裹上浴巾，塞进被窝。头发白吹了，后脑下面又湿了一小片，倔强地翘起来。

这一觉他睡得踏实。

我在他头发上又落下来一个亲吻。


End file.
